poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dynamite hot potato/Thomas saves the construction site
Here's how the dynamite hot potato, Thomas saving the construction site in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. we cut to Marion hitting her bucket on a rock The narrator: Marion was working on the next cutting. But the ground was very hard. hits her bucket on the rock again Mario: Ow! Not more rock! Oliver: We've run out of dynamite. We're waiting for a train at Brendan docks. unloads some dust from his bucket Marion: You should go, Oliver. You can make another wish, and turn yourself back into a railway engine again. gasps Oliver: Ehhh, I don't really think that will work, Marion. some wood from his bucket Come on, gang! Let's go and wait for that dynamite! and Alfie back up. Then it fades to Ryan who was smoking and coughing The narrator: By the time Ryan got back from the construction yard, he was coughing smoke, and spluttering sparks. Thomas: Oh, dear, Ryan. You don't look very happy. Ryan: Oh, oh no, Thomas. I'm probably got myself some bad coal. chuckles shunter uncoupled Ryan from his cars Ryan: You're lucky you used that other hopper, this morning. Oh, oh fizzling fireboxes. Where's all that smoke coming from. Evan: I'm not that quite so sure. Thomas: gasps From your cars! Ryan: My cars?! back But they're filled with dynamite! Eddy: WHAT?! DYNAMITE?! Ryan: They could explode! Mrs. Calloway: Well don't just stand there! Get rid of it before somebody gets hurt! chuffs backwards and buffs them but Marion caught them Marion: Ohhh. What's this? More sparkling magic? gasps Wait a minute. up the dynamite with her bucket The dynamite. shows it in front of the audience It shouldn't be on fire yet. and tries to blow out the fuse Evan: NO!! Don't blow on the fuses! You'll onla' make em' burn quicker! Evan says that the fuses erupt with bigger flames, and Marion throws it to Alfie, and throws it to Mr. Great White Mr. Great White: AAH!!! Son, catch! it to Sharky Sharky: WHOA!!! Not to me! Willy, you get rid of it! it to him Willy: I'm on it, Sharky! it and tosses it to Mako Mako: it AAH!! to and fro and then gives it to Eddy Eddy: AAAH!! Shining Armor quick, get this box outta here! the box to Shining Armor Shining Armor he holds the box of lit dynamite YOW!!! Eddy, don't give it to me! Throw it away from here! tosses Eddy the dynamite. Eddy: "Ach! You're Captain of the Royal Guard, you get rid of it!" throws it to Shining Armor. Shining Armor: Ed, get rid of this! captures it. Ed: "Hot potato!" catches it. Edd: If I may interject– Whoa! [Eddy throws Edd at ''Catdog, and Catdog throws him to Ed.]'' People, please! Control yourselves! [Ed tosses Edd back to ''Armor.]'' Wait! You're wasting time passing this dynamite when it could soon explode! catches Edd, and Edd clings to Eddy. Eddy tries to throw him. Eddy! throws Edd off the box of dynamite and throws it to Dag Dagget: Hloo! it to Norb Norbert: HEE!! it to Dag Dagget: Hloo! it to Norb Norbert: HEE!! it to Hiccup Hiccup: AAH!! Astrid: Don't just hold it, get rid of it! the box and throws it Cadance: it WHOA!! it, which lands near Toothless Toothless: the box away with his tail Maggie and Grace: (buck the box up in the air) Timber: it Oh boy! it to Splinter who throws it to Chomper, and then he throws near Stormfly, as she swats the box away with her tail but it lands in Jack's scoop Jack: Whoa! Oliver: Get rid of it, Jack! Dispose of it! throws it in the air, but it lands right back in the cars! Oliver: Safely. Puffy: NO!! NOT BACK IN THE CARS WITH THE REST OF THE DYNAMITE!!! Marion: them away and they roll back to Ryan Thomas: Ryan! Look out! workmen switches them to Thomas' line Ryan: Oh, no! J.J.: Quick, Thomas, the sinkhole! shunts them and Ryan is in front of him Ryan: WHOA!!!! THOMAS!!!! Sir Topham Hatt sees everything in his car Sir Topham Hatt: Thomas?! goes faster and sees the fuse getting ready to burst Thomas: Out of the way, Ryan! him with the cars. And a workmen switches Ryan to another track NOW! workmen switches Thomas straight and Thomas puts on his brakes and the dynamite cars bash into the buffers as all boxes went flying in the air and explode in the sinkhole. Soon everyone came to congratulate Thomas Sharky: sighs That was close! Mako: Uh, guys? One didn't go in! up a bundle of dynamite still lit Falcon: Quick, put it out! Mako: Ah! on the fuse several times as it gets shorter and shorter and then it hits the dynamite but nothing happens Edd: Huh? Astrid: Where's the "ka-bam"? Mako: I guess it was just a dud. and Dag sigh in relief but then the bundle of dynamite explodes anyway, leaving Norb and Dag in piles of dust, while Make is covered in soot Mako: coughs Uh, then again, coughs maybe not. off the soot If I weren't a cartoon shark, I'd be dead as a doornail. Sir Topham Hatt: THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE!! Marion: Oh. Jack: Uh, oh. Mrs. Calloway: Oh dear, it's Sir Topham Hatt. Evan: Oh no. J.J.: What now? Sir Topham Hatt: What are you playing at now?! I thought you can be more responsible if I sent you to work here. Thomas: But sir, this time it's really not my fault, I... Sir Topham Hatt: No, Thomas! I had quite enough with your excuses! Go to your shed immediately! And you can stay there for the rest of the afternoon! And everyone else can get back to work! then leaves and Dag reform back to themselves again Dagget: stutters What?! Him! You! The dynamite! That fat, stupid spoot-head! He can't treat Thomas like that! Norbert: Indeedio! Even after he just saved the construction site, from major destructionona! Mrs. Calloway: That's beside the point. I mean, Gordon provoked Thomas with his pompous remarks. And no one warned us about the sinkhole. I mean, you'd think that someone would've told Sir Topham Hatt about the dangerous tracks, so he could tell us. But this, this is the final straw! I will not stand let that foolish man wrongly punish Thomas like this! Someone needs to go to his office right now! Shining Armor: up to where Sir Topham Hatt's car was and then he starts walking Dog: Hey, where you going? Shining Armor: You heard Mrs. Calloway. She said someone should go to Sir Topham Hatt's office, and that's exactly what we're doing! Cadance: Indeed, we're gonna give that unreasonable man a piece of our minds! Shining Armor: J.J., can you take us to Knapford? J.J.: Of course I can. Hop on. 2 hop on and J.J. sets off Maggie: I hope this will knock some sense in that Top Hat Monkey-Suited Man for sure this time. Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture series